Will's Heart
by Brittstar
Summary: Its been two years, and things have been good. But Bailey and Aztec gets hurt and Will is blamed and kicked out of Horseland and into a storm. Can Sarah find him and prove his innocence? And will Sarah embrace her feelings for Will along the way? T to be safe for violence. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Will's Heart: By Brittny Fountain (Brittstar)

Disclaimer: I no longer feel the need to do a disclaimer because I realized that this is called . About….Fanfictions. So why put a disclaimer on a site of disclaimed stories. Seems kind of silly.

Chapter 1:

It had been two years at Horseland. Things had been relatively quiet. Everything was normal, with Sarah, Will, Bailey, Alma, Molly, Chloe and Zoey the same as ever. The horses were also unchanged, if not wiser for the challenges and lessons they learned each day.

Today Sarah was trotting through the pasture, on Scarlet, her black and red mare, and she was relaxed, as the humid wind blew around her. There was supposed to be a storm in two days, and Sarah was getting in as much riding time as she could. The storm was supposed to be huge, and last for about three days. Sarah looked up as she slowed Scarlet down. The yard was quiet. She was alone here, this weekend, except for Will, but she didn't know where he lurked. She figured he was probably riding too.

"Thanks for a great ride, girl." Sarah said, climbing off of Scarlet. Scarlet tossed her lovely ebony and crimson mane.

"Of course Sarah. I enjoy it too." She neighed. But she knew Sarah would not understand her. Sarah had groomed, fed and bedded down Scarlet before Will appeared. He walked in leading his beautiful palomino Jimber, and led him to his stall.

"Hey Will!" Sarah called.

"Hi Sarah!" He replied with a smile. He disappeared and the stable was silent for a long time. The silence was broken as Angora, the gray barn cat crashed through the barn chasing Teeny, the little pig. Angora looked furious.

"You get back here, you….you pig!" She screeched. They vanished out the other end of the stable, and Shep bound through the barn, chasing them.

"Angora!" He called sternly, before he too vanished. Sarah stared out of Scarlet's stall after them, then glanced towards Jimber's. Will was gazing out of Jimber's stall too. He and Sarah spontaneously began laughing, the cheerful sound filled the quiet barn. Outside it was getting dark, as night prowled over the vast valleys and forests. Sarah walked out of Scarlet's stall, saying goodbye to the mare before she walked past Jimber's stall.

"Night Will!" She called. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Goodnight Sarah!" Will called back. Sarah vanished, and neither of the two teens, realized that tomorrow the most insane adventure of either of their lives would begin…

So this is my new Fanfic. Its based off of my favorite tv show when I was younger, and I am so excited to be writing it! I know this first chapter is a bit boring, but the next is where the crazy starts. Lol. R&R if you please. Thanks!

***Brittstar***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sarah arrived at Horseland that morning she knew Bailey's parents were gone again. She shivered as she felt a cold breeze whip through Horseland. Over the murmur of the wind she heard two loud voices, raised in anger and accusation. She jogged into the stable and halted in surprise. She had never seen Will so angry, and especially not with Bailey. The two faced one another, Bailey was holding Aztec's reins in his hand, and he had his helmet on. He looked like he was going to go out riding.

"Your not the boss of me Will!" Bailey shouted.

"Maybe not, but I am not just going to let you out into this storm!" Will yelled back. Rage masked his face.

"There is no storm! There is not a cloud in the sky, and it is supposed to be tomorrow!" Bailey snapped.

"Can't you feel the wind? It is going to storm!" Will yelled back. It will be storming by lunch.." Will practically growled.

"Your so stupid sometimes!" Bailey snapped. He quickly swung onto Aztec and was riding out into the windy pasture before Will could grab his reins.

"Bailey!" Will yelled. But Bailey and Aztec were a little brown spot against the tree line by now. Instantly Will ran to Jimber's stall and began saddling him up. Without a word Sarah skillfully saddled Scarlet. She was out of the stall just as Will led Jimber out.

Will froze as she appeared.

"Sarah?! Where are you going?" He asked.

"To help you find Bailey." Sarah replied.

"No way Sarah. Its too dangerous." Will said, eyes wide with fear. Sarah gently touched his arm.

"You know as well as I do that it's safer to have a partner with you. You have told us that a hundred times." Sarah replied softly. Will gazed into her blue eyes for a moment before he smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Sarah." He murmured. Sarah nodded and swung onto Scarlet in one graceful movement. Will swung onto Jimber, and they rode out into the wind. Already dark clouds were moving in. The wind was picking up. They rode faster into the trees. They were going for about five minuets when there was a loud crack, crash, and scream up ahead. They raced forwards and halted. The scene that met them was horrifying.

Aztec stood trembling. His leg was a bleeding mangled mess, Sarah was sure it was broken, and long gashes crossed his flanks. A huge branch lay across the path. Bailey lay unconscious underneath it, blood trickling from his head, body splayed at an awkward angle. Both Sarah and Will climbed off their horses. They raced to Bailey, and lifted the heavy branch off of his body, together, both struggling a bit. Will lifted his smaller cousin and climbed back onto Jimber, cradling Bailey like a baby. Sarah walked to Aztec.

"Easy boy." She murmured. Aztec snorted and jerked away from her, threatening to rear up.

"Aztec! What are you doing?" Scarlet gasped.

"It hurts! I'm spooked!" Aztec gasped, trembling.

"Let Sarah help you. She will take us home, and make it better." Scarlet neighed softly. Aztec calmed down some.

"Ok." He whickered quietly. Sarah reached out and gently stroked his long nose.

"Its ok Aztec. Easy. You are going to be alright." Sarah said. She took Aztec's reins and led the spooky stallion over to Scarlet. He limped heavily. She climbed back onto Scarlet and they slowly began to make their way home. Sarah came out of the woods, and could see Will just vanishing into the stable. She also saw that Bailey's folks were home, and running towards the stable. Only a minuet later Sarah led Aztec into the barn. The vet was shockingly already there, and Bailey's mom was placing him into the car. Bailey's father faced Will furiously, as the vet took Aztec from Sarah, and led him away. Sarah climbed of Scarlet and stood by her black mares flank, as she trembled a bit.

"You were in charge of him Will! You keep making all these mistakes! This is the last straw! My son might die and it is your fault!" He boomed.

"No it wasn't…we…" Will started to speak but Bailey's dad cut him off again.

"Enough! We are taking Bailey to the hospital and if you are not gone by the time we get back, I will throw you out myself!" Bailey's father whirled towards the car, and stormed away.

"I have nowhere to go." Will whispered. Will glared after him, but tears were forming. He roughly grabbed a camping pack from the wall beside Jimber's stall and swung onto his horse. Sarah saw the tears begin to slowly trail down Will's cheeks as he rode back out into the storm. Sarah ran towards Bailey's dad.

"Sir! Wait, it wasn't Will's fault!" Sarah gasped. He turned and gazed down at her, his steel gaze softening some.

"I'm sorry Sarah but Will was responsible for Bailey. This is unforgivable." Without another word he got into the car and slammed the door. The car lurched from the driveway with a screech, and Sarah turned back to Scarlet. She threw her own camping pack over Scarlet's saddle and climbed back up. With a flick of the reins she was away, galloping across the pasture towards the trees that had already swallowed Will. It had begun to pour rain, roughly. Sarah gritted her teeth and kept going. She needed to find him, before it was too late…


End file.
